<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live (And Die) Like Legends by TooBusyWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627670">Live (And Die) Like Legends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting'>TooBusyWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Legends, MCD is Domino Squad, domino squad lives may be a tag now but that is not the case here, mainly centered on fives and echo but the other 3 have a strong if not physical presence, mentions of rishi; the citadel; the chip arc; and echo's trauma, sorry i can't not write angst for them, you know the drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen, listen, okay, so the Battle of Rishi pushed back the Battle of Kamino by months.</p><p>That's a big karking deal.</p><p>Do you think the story becomes a legend like Geonosis and Christophsis and Teth?</p><p>What becomes of Domino's story?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-00-2010 | Droidbait &amp; CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, CT-00-2010 | Droidbait &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; CT-782 | Hevy, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-782 | Hevy, CT-4040 | Cutup &amp; CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, CT-4040 | Cutup &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Live (And Die) Like Legends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listen, listen, okay, so the Battle of Rishi pushed back the Battle of Kamino by months.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That's a big karking deal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Do you think the story becomes a legend like Geonosis and Christophsis and Teth? Especially as the war goes on and all these events that took place at the beginning of the war seem like a lifetime ago and more and more troopers join the forces who were still on Kamino for these events.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The survivors of these events become a big deal. They survived massacres and are still going strong and may be deeply traumatized and scarred, but they're still fighting in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone on Kamino hears about Rishi. The brothers who might be the reason why they're alive now, having still been on Kamino at that point. They all hear how eight men ran the station and only 4 left the planet, two who were commanding officers and not actually stationed there.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They may not know the full story of Domino, but they know the ending.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fives and Echo, last-standing batchmates turned ARCs gain status not unlike Rex and Cody and Bly and all the others that have half-believable stories and rumors about them making their way through the ranks and Kamino. If you get to see, let alone fight alongside one of these men, you've got bragging rights and a moment (or more) of popularity.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rumors fly: a pair of brothers so in sync they not only move together, sometimes they speak together. A pair of brothers who rose from the ashes of Rishi and became some of the best ARCs the army's ever seen. A pair of brothers who <em>the</em> Captain Rex would trust his life with. A pair of brothers who have stood together since decantation and won't go down easily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time passes and the rumors stay strong. They stay strong despite what happens. Suddenly, the rumors contain a lot of <em>were</em>'s and no longer<em> are</em>'s.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And soon enough, if a trooper sees Fives, they know.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They know he is the last Domino standing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And troopers watch and they see that this Fives doesn't quite line up with the stories. (But how much did they beforehand? They don't know.) Something has changed him, ever so slightly but just enough. Just enough to see and know and understand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Respect and awe for him only grow, not that he wants it. Not like this, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then, all the Dominos have fallen. Next to nobody knows what happened (the Chancellor won't allow it), but suddenly they're gone. Only the stories and rumors stay. They live on, unable to be forgotten by the troopers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(Echo, when he returns, receives some of the same treatment as Fives did after, but not quite. Next to nobody learns about his reappearance besides the 501st and the Bad Batch. Those that learn within the 501st, though, who aren't his closest brothers, that's where he finds it most.)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But still, rumors spread and brother passed to brother the story of how Domino Squad saved their lives and went from five to two to one to none to one again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even after the Empire rises, you can hear rumors among both the stormtroopers and the rebels about how there might be the final Domino out there, still surviving the impossible. They wait and wait and they never hear about how the last Domino falls.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(And Echo smiles as much as he'll allow himself and remember his batch and Fives and everything he's been through and all the laughably-wrong rumors he's heard about himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He's the last Domino and when he falls, he's taking the Empire with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then, maybe then, he can see his brothers once more and they can finally put some of those rumors to rest. Finally together again.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posted this on Tumblr a few months ago. Posted the Kix drabble and decided "why not" to posting this one, too. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry about the feels, it got sadder than I originally expected. Believe it or not, I was gonna try and make this funny until it gained a mind of its own.</p><p>My Tumblr is lifeofclonewars if you wanna check it out and see plenty of Domino content</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>